To us it's real
by SexyCanada
Summary: Matthew meets a new student and he falls head over heels in love with him. Of course, when a certain non-blood brother happens to get upset with these new found feelings and a sister whom is too consumed by her own mind meet, they may end up going too far. There's more too it than meets the eye. [currently being updated, update date is liar. Screw you too.]
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams is a regular high school kid. He has good grades, friends, and a loving family. The only thing difference is the school. His school is Hetalia Academy High. Kids from around the world come here. His school is for the talented.

Beep…! Beep…! Beep! Matthew's alarm went off signaling him to wake up. Matthew groaned now wanting to get up yet but he knew he had to. Who else would wake up his obnoxious brother. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep in his eyes and yawning big enough for tears to prickle in his eyes. He was close to just laying back down on his warm bed, comfy and soft. No he couldn't. He got up and stretched his arms till the joints popped. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a black skinny and a white T-shirt with a Canadian maple leaf on the middle. He grabbed out his fur coat too keep himself warm during the winter days that were now in his town. Once dressed he made the trek to his brother's room like he did every morning. _One of these days he's going to have to get up on his own _his thoughts spoke as he opened the door slowly. He didn't want to be rude even though he did have to wake up his lazy butt of a brother. There on the bed was Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. No one really knew what his middle name was, not even Alfred but he always said it was heroic. One time he said his middle name was Freedom. Another time he said his middle name was Fighter; a fighter for those whom were to weak to. Though he didn't always fight for his little brother Matthew, if anything he got his brother into fights because of him. Of course it wasn't intentional but there wasn't many days where he wasn't harassed or bullied at school because of how much he looked like his brother. It sucked, but it was too early to think like this. No, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder whom was snoring away, blanket around his body haphazardly.

"A-Al... it-s t-time to get up. C-Come on." He spoke softly. Matthew was born soft spoken and grew up soft spoken. The downside from this trait of his, no one listened or heard him. He spoke in a whisper almost while his brother was loud and boisterous. Well, they weren't full on brother's per se. Rather step brothers. They were adopted actually. Though it never deterred them to not grow up together and still call each other brothers. Even care and love each other as brothers. Both of their parents were already a couple when they made their way to the orphanage they resided in and said "We want those two." Papers signed and there they were now. Living together with their two dads. There of course was more to it, but it was still too early.

He shook harder at his shoulder, and huffed when that didn't even wake up the sleeping boy. His brows furrowed as he thought before smiling.

"I-If you don't get up Al, I-I'll eat all the pancakes." Alfred shot up, eyes squinted in a glare that was of course harmless. The blanket sliding down his body and into his lap as he looked at Matthew .

"Oh hell no."

Matthew giggled, smiling at his success at waking up his brother. They already wasted enough time as it is now. He shook his head and stood up straight, looking down at his brother whom was still glaring at him. His blonde hair was a nest as if spiders made his hair. It was actually kinda cute to Matthew. No incest intended.

"Now t-that you're up Al get r-ready."

Matthew walked out, hearing the displeased groan from his brother as he flopped back on his bed not wanting to go to school at all. He could be such a child at times. Though they still were kids themselves but they would soon be young adults. Not a few months soon, maybe half a year soon but that was still soon. He went into the bathroom staring at his nest of hair and went to work with the hair brush. His hair was a darker shade of blonde than Alfred's vibrant blonde hair. He also had a prominent 'curl' that he always left in front of his fair. He never bothered with the curl since.. well... it did things to him. His brother also did have a curl as well but it was more of a cow lick that stood at the top of his head rather than the front like Matthew's. There was a list to go on that separated Matthew to Alfred that people just seem oblivious too. Even at the orphanage Matthew would get in trouble because the care takers made mistakes that he was Alfred. He would never understand why. Matthew is also Canadian while Alfred a pure blood American. How can people not even notice that! Then again... Alfred did also stick an American flag on his forehead when he stuck the Canadian flag originally on his forehead when he tried to make it easy for people not to mistake him for Alfred. That day certainly was painful. He grimaced in the mirror when he was beat up by his 'friend'. He still forgave him of course.

Matthew planted a smile on his face, knowing that frowning and grimacing were just going to make the morning unpleasant. Turning off the lights to the bathroom he went down stairs to cook pancakes for breakfast. His favorite.

As he was busy cooking the pancakes he began to hum the song "Counting Stars by OneRepublic". The song had a catchy and out there tune that stuck in his mind. His hips moving to the groove in his mind, cooking the pancakes with more gusto and enthusiasm to it. Matthew's steps had more of bounce when he set the table, the stacks of pancakes wobbly from how many he made. He always did go over board but when he came home from school they were usually gone. Alfred helping with the amount of pancakes but always leaving enough for Dad and Dad. Matthew sworn Alfred flew down the stairs when he had smelt the freshly baked treats while he was getting ready. Still in his boxers but now wearing a T-shirt, he took a seat and placing a hefty amount of pancakes on his plate. Matthew looked at him amused as his brother drowned the food in syrup. Alfred looked at him as if he was being accused his comment being "What? I'm a growing boy," and stuffed his mouth. He certainly was nothing like Matthew. The two starting eating in silence till Alfred spoke up.

"You know we're going to have a new student right?"

Matthew shook his head fork in mouth but tilted his head questioning whom it was. Thankfully Alfred caught on what the look meant.

"Just some Russian guy. That's all I know."

"Mmm."

He got up placing his plate in the sink, he would wash it before he left but he needed his bag and glasses first. He couldn't go to school without them and he didn't want to be scolded at again for forgetting his stuff because he got up late and rushed out the door without a second that. The teachers were merciless when they found out about that. He couldn't tell if Alfred had something to do with it or because the teachers wanted their students on top and wouldn't do with slackers. He was going for both.

Once they were both ready to go they stood outside in the winter cold of the late November. He wanted to talk to his brother but he couldn't say anything, so he stood there in his own awkwardness. He also was dreading the factor of having to board the bus and sit alone and by surrounded by loud. He was one to sit by himself. Though luck was not on his side as all the seats were taken when he boarded but the bus, gliding slowly down the aisle, he noticed a lone person by himself and looking out the window. He had pale skin just like Matthew and a big broad body. Well it seemed as his body was covered by a tan trench coat and a thick lavender scarf. He had a prominent nose and beige coloured hair. He also wasn't someone he noticed either on the bus. Was he the new kid that his brother mentioned? Well... it was the only other place he could sit. He let out a deep breath and stood by the seat, nervous. His heart beat speeding up.

"E-Excuse me?"

He called out in his soft voice. The new male didn't look by. Dammit. It didn't help that the students on the bus was so loud. He tried again. Then a third. He had it and just sat down. He didn't want to bother the bus driver by stalling and trying to question a person whom couldn't hear. He took his bag from behind him and hugged it close to his body. The other male looked over at him his violet eyes staring.

"You do not ask to sit next to me. Quite rude."

His accent was thick, and well... Russian. Matthew hugged his bag tighter, a dark blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks. He didn't mean to be rude!

"I-I'm s-sorry. I d-did ask about t-three times b-but you didn't hear me. I-I also didn't want t-to k-keep the bus d-driver waiting..."

His stuttering became worse from the embarrassment and nervousness on what the other would do. He looked over at him,dark blue meeting violet. Matthew could feel intimidation all around the person he was sitting next to. The silence between them also didn't help either.

"I shall let this time go da? Next time you speak up so I can hear you. I will recognize the kindness for the driver."

"T-Thank you."

The stranger smiled at him. A sweet smile. One that made Matthew smile back at the smile. He was scary but at least he was nice enough to give him this freebie.

"U-Uhm... Are you n-new?"

His voice was faint but it made it easier that they were both looking at each other. The only downfall being that the bigger of the two had to lean in closer to hear him. Not really a comfortable thing for Matthew.

"Da."

"Da?"

"Yes."

Okay. So he was new. He also learned a new language too. Da means yes. Noted if he ever talked to him again. They were sitting next to each other so it only made sense to ask for names right? Rude not to give an introduction at the least.

"I-I'm M-Matthew."

"Why do you stutter?"

Honestly. He didn't know. He grew up stuttering really. He's a shy person. It came with being shy and nervous as he is.

"I d-don't know. M-May I know your name?"

"Ivan."

"N-Nice to m-meet you Ivan."

"It is nice to meet Matthew too."

The smile never left Ivan's face as he turned away from Matthew and back to staring out the window. He could talk more he really could but he didn't really feel the need too. It was also irritating having to lean in to hear him over the loud kids. It would have been better if the bus was silent but that wouldn't happen. Not by a long shot. He was inwardly scowling at all the kids. If they were to be loud, he would prefer them loud by screaming in pain. The rest of the ride to school was in tense yet comfortable silence. Matthew did have the few thoughts on whether or not Ivan even remembered he was sitting next to him. He was glad for now that Ivan couldn't mistake him for his brother. He got off, breathing in the fresh crisp air of the outside. It was much more clean to his lungs than the packed bus he was in, completely forgetting about Ivan really. All he needed was just a seat. He didn't want to trouble the other student with his presence especially after the first sentence he even spoke to him. A threat on the first meeting. Great. Time for a new day. He shivered in his jacket and made his way up the stairs and into his first period class. Art. One of his favorite really. Art was something he grew to be good at in his own eyes. He couldn't do anything realistic but he was proud of his shading abilities and the way the body did bend and form. He sat at one of the tables in the far corner that housed 2 other students. The tables were big enough to sit 4 students or 5 if wanting to add a student at the edge. The students that sat by him were Tino and Berwald. Tino is a Finnish student while Berwald is Swedish. Matthew did try and talk to them from time to time and considered them friends maybe not proper friends but friends enough for him. Sure they still mistook him for his brother but whom didn't? He pulled out a sketch book, pencils, and erasers. He leaned his hand against his hand as he tapped the blank paper with a pencil, questioning what to draw. There was still 10 minutes left to actually hang around and do other things but when it came down to Matthew well, he didn't have anything to do other than sit in the classroom and wait till class actually started. He thought about the kid he saw on the bus and the vibe he had picked up. The violet eyes. The beige hair. His nose. He giggled at the thought of Ivan's nose. It was so big, and he just wanted to poke it but he knew better. Ivan would probably break his arm probably. He began to draw Ivan, not realistic but around there. He was so engrossed in the drawing that he didn't realize the teacher speaking to a student. Nor did he realize that the teacher had instructed him to sit next to Matthew. He didn't even realize the bell had rung and that the student next to him was watching as he had started drawing the nose and mouth of his drawing. He jumped when the voice spoke up when he started drawing the outline of the hair of Ivan.

"You are drawing me?"

A blush formed nicely on Matthew's face when he turned to look at the person he was drawing in his sketchbook. He placed an arm on the drawing, embarrassed that he had been caught drawing him.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I u-uh, when did y-you get here?"

He asked stuttering, his body feeling exceptionally warm from the embarrassment. Ivan had an amused smile on his face as he stared at the blonde whom was drawing him. In his opinion it was rather good. He had to keep himself from giggling when he worked so hard on his nose. Surely this one didn't know that it was rude to start a crush so early on when meeting someone. He wasn't interested anyways. For now at least.

"I had got here before bell had rung. Mrs. Simpson told me to sit next to you. Only when I did that you were drawing me. Are you already in love with me?"

He was teasing but at the same time curious. No one had really drawn him well... okay maybe one person but that was a scary thought to himself. Matthew closed the book and set it aside, brushing his glasses up his nose. Well, he had first period with the person whom he was drawing. Perfect. He was expecting to get hit but when he heard the last part he looked over at Ivan with wide eyes. Love him already?! No! Never! He wasn't gay. He didn't like guys. Then again he didn't really find any girls interesting to date. No body had appealed to him, not because he had high standards but because he just was never remembered to be interested but loving him? No.

"What!? No! I-I don't! I m-merely wanted to d-draw something and then y-you came to m-mind because you w-were new and uhm... yeah..."

He began to curl into himself, finding the explanation he had given sounded so wrong. Ivan had giggled at the explanation, given more ammunition to tease the poor boy. He was so embarrassed and so.. fearful? The kid had curled into himself.

"You draw everyone you meet?"

"N-No..."

He sounded more faint than usual that Ivan had to once again lean in, but this time he moved back slightly, his body shivering. He was uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable.

"So it is just me?"

"Y-Yes..."

Ivan placed a hand on top of Matthew's head, whom in response jumped and shook lightly. This was amusing by far. First day and he already had a toy to play with. Yay~.

"It is not bad drawing so I am not upset."

He said sweetly, ruffling the hair that Matthew had took such time to brush down and untangle in theo morning. He noticed the curl this time though. It was such a strange thing that was out of place on his head. He didn't notice it on the bus because he didn't bother to actually look but since he did now. Well... it was weird. It didn't look right at all. It gave the boy an innocent look really. His hair made him look feminine too. His voice was too soft. He wanted to frown at the looks Matthew had. It wasn't proper on a boy. It was wrong. Was he gay or something? Ivan didn't really choose to have preference himself over which gender he liked but still, look your gender. He grabbed the curl, tugging it slightly, frown tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"A-ah...mmn~"

Matthew flushed when Ivan had tugged his curl, a new wave of warmth coming over him. Oh dear god. He just had to be curious about the curl. He swatted at the hand, leaning away a bit more on the bench that they both sat on. He turned his head away, ready to cry. Why dammit. Ivan himself was surprised at the reaction that he was made when he merely tugged on the curl. What kind of curl did that? That was a moan right? His ears didn't deceive him. He certainly moaned at the tugging. He moved his hand away and placed it on Matthew's chin but stopped when the teacher spoke up. He would leave the boy alone for now. He'll ask questions later. Matthew on the other hand was growing slightly hard in class. Well, he wasn't angry at Ivan, he didn't know but he just wished that he had asked first rather than act. It wasn't really the best thing to even act upon when it came down to his curl. He slowly turned back to look at Ivan whom was looking at the teacher. He sighed and tried to ease himself from being so tense. Nothing to freak out about. Okay Matthew? Nothing at all...

When class ended it had ended awkwardly. Matthew and Ivan hadn't spoken to each other at all after the incident with the curl nor have they even bothered to look at each other. Ivan on the other hand sat and grabbed some clay, making a small doll out of the clay while Matthew decided to make a new drawing. A cat this time. Eating pancakes. While wearing an apron. It was a cute drawing in his mind and he smiled at the thought as he walked down the hallway. Next class. English. This period he didn't seem to have with Ivan which he felt slightly relieved about since he was , Mrs. Barbour not caring to bother with explaining that she had a new student when she usually did, especially to those whom were early to her class. The only downside is when his friend Carlos Machado, a thick Cuban guy whom usually beat him up when he thought he was Alfred. Seriously, what did Alfred do that made so many people hate him. It was ungodly to have this happen so often too. He sighed when Mrs. Barbour left the class and Carlos came up to him, glaring hard at Matthew.

"Oi. Alfred. American pig, what the fuck are you doing in your brother's seat assfuck?"

He looked at Carlos with pleading eyes, a bit worried.

"C-Carlos... it's me...-!"

He didn't have time to fully finish his sentence before a fist collided with his face. He fell out of his seat, tears welling up in his eyes as he the pain shot through his face. There was definitely be a bruise on his cheek when he got home today. He looked up and saw Carlos looking at his 'friend'. He brought his fists up to cover his face and his knees curling up to.

"Carlos p-please! I-It's me M-Matthew."

He begged, scared to move his hands away. Carlos was about to hit him when miraculously the teacher came back. She looked on worriedly, questioning.

"Carlos what are you doing out of your seat?"

She didn't seem to see Matthew, like as if he was a ghost. Carlos grunted and looked down at Matthew for a moment, glaring before he looked back at Mrs. Barbour.

"I have no proper reason."

With that he sat back at his seat, Matthew trembling and sitting back at his own seat. He stared down at the wood, wiping at his face before the tears fell. That hurt. Not just the hit, but the fact that the teacher just looked past him. Not notice him. At least Father did. Father noticed him. He smiled at that. One person noticed him more than others did. There was always good in a situation. Always. The rest of English went by rather quick, and thankfully when he did leave the class, Carlos didn't try to get him back. Much to his relief. Next class P.E. P.E class isn't the average P.E class. The main classes are gymnastics or track, weights, and tumbling class. Tumbling class is Matthew's favorite class of P.E he had so much fun, well, tumbling. Sure it isn't the best for his back, but he loved how flexible he could be and just roll around and have fun. It was the only class time he was laughing and giggling. Well, that is until Ivan showed up in the locker rooms. This time, Matthew could see just how tall Ivan truly is. He was over 6ft tall. It was scary. He was only 5'8. Okay maybe he was a shorty but it was what made him cute. He waved hello to the taller male. Ivan waved back. Well at least he was friendly in some ways so that made it easier. He went over to his locker and changed out of his clothes, hearing his brother's loud voice over all the other students. This was the first class he had with Alfred. Alfred of course usually hopped classes, going with either from Tumbling to Track or weights. He never had the interest with Gymnastics finding it unmanly or only going to just watch the girls move about. He was a pervert. Of course not one like his Father Francis. He was a master and perversion. Matthew giggled at the thought, putting on his clothes for P.E. When he turned around he saw Ivan eyeing him, was he standing there the entire time? It was unnerving and... creepy. The other didn't seem to have changed at all, then again he was new and new kids didn't really get P.E clothes until about a day or two later after they got acquainted with the school and what it had in store for the student. He had respects for the school he truly did. He loved his school.

"I-Is there anything you w-want I-Ivan?"

"I am unknown to the class. I only know you. You shall accompany me da?"

"S-Sure, but uhm, c-can you not stare while I-I change?"

Ivan didn't answer the question but only smiled in return. He was debating. The kid had fair skin. Soft looking too. He wasn't an entire twig, he had baby fat on him. His wasn't popping out, it was still flat, but it did look squishy. Did the kid play sports at all? He still hadn't grown out of his baby fat skin yet. He was strange. Different from the kids at his original home back at the Motherland of Russia.

"C-Come on.. I'll show you around. Th-though the other classes are naturally told themselves. There's Track, Gymnastics, Tumbling and weights. D-Do you know those classes?"

He had asked as they both walked out together.

"Da, yet what is tumbling?"

"Oh! Uhm, tumbling i-is hard to explain. M-May I just show you?"

"Da."

Well a show was always nice yes? Even if the show wasn't entirely a strip show. Okay he wasn't a big pervert but in Russia prostitution was common yet classy. Very classy, a certain art to it. The women as well were ones whom put all they could into it. They did not bullshit at all. The voices as they sang, the bodies that they wore. In Russia only the best sold their beauty. As degrading as the act was but to those women, it was a form of art. Matthew on the on the other hand was just weirded out and apprehensive about the new student. He was a giant and the vibe he felt was one of danger and creep. Not the best impression for a new student to have. The one thing he did appreciate was the fact that he was at least noticed by Ivan; and from the time of sitting next to him on the bus and now. He felt a sense of at least being a person in school rather than a ghost from the attention, even if small and scary, he appreciated it. He smiled to himself, a hint of happiness forming in his emotions towards Ivan. "Thank you." He mumbled to himself, unconsciously. A blush forming on his cheeks seconds after he realized he had said it but was glad that the bigger of the two didn't hear him at all as they walked into a big gym that was sectioned off on the side of the school and the other gyms. Praise his quiet, soft voice at this moment in life. Praise it greatly. Matthew opened the doors and inside was a big, big room. Yet in the big room was filled with different things. On the side of the door was a cubby for shoes since tumbling required no shoes. After that was a big part of the gym that looked like a hallway with a long structure that could resemble a giant pillar on it's side. On top was a thick, firm foam on top for students whom were learning the basics of tumbling. Behind on the end of the pillar were 2 square trampolines, one bigger while the other smaller. The room made another section of the gym, a few giant foam objects that looked like a pac man were in the middle of the room. On the right side of the pacman section laid a small spring and a pac man looking foam object in front. On the very left and back wall was a long rectangular trampoline with a hook vest attached to the ceiling. On the farthest right by the pac man foam objects was a small room for students to relax and spectate the others. Ivan wasn't really sure how to take in what the room offered giving no help on what tumbling was. He looked over at Matthew whom had taken off his shoes and placed them in the cubby, upon entering the building he had noticed the boy had more of a bounce in his walk. Was he happy to be in the class? He could only guess upon his walk and the side view smile he saw.

"Come on! I want you to help m-me out into the hook vest. It's o-one of my favorite parts of tumbling."

A hook vest? Alright now what class involves a hook vest, especially in school. Who in the government or even state would allow that? Wasn't it not, allowed? Apparently it was though since there was one right in the back of the room. He followed Matthew whom fumbled with the hook vest. His footing became slightly unstable as he walked along the trampoline but adapting to it quite easily. It looked rather stupid and silly to Ivan but helped him out the best he could. He did want to find out about tumbling and he had agreed. He kept to his word most of the time. Key word most.

Once he was settled into the harness, Ivan stepped back so he wasn't in the way of Matthew whom in turn called him over to his side.

"I hope you don't m-mind but I'm going to need you to put your hand on my b-back and one on the back of my th-thigh."

His blush was back on his face as he asked the last part, looking away. It was an embarrassing thing to ask, especially to a new kid but well, when it came down to tumbling you always need a support until you can do it by yourself. It's how it was always done. As weird as it was. Ivan on the other hand tilted his head at the request and smiled afterwards. He was weird. He placed a thick hand on his back and on his thigh just a few centimeters away from his butt. Matthew squeaked at this grabbing his wrist and moving his hand lower on his thigh so his hand is at his mid thigh. His blush had darkened, not really used to such touches. A bit too close to his rear for his comfort.

"A-Alright, I'm going to do a back hand spring. So when I bend backwards you're going to lift my legs up so I can flip over. O-Okay?"

"Da." He squeezed his thigh, wanting to tease the poor child some more, earning a small squeak in response. As bothersome as he was, he was good for teasing for now. It was amusing for his first day at this American school that for now he had found a nice toy to play with for the time being, he did have his eyes on a short kid as well in his maths class but he would have time to pick on him later.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Alfred waited for Matthew to come. They always walked home together. 'Ugh where is he. Ever since that Ivan guy showed up he hasn't hung out with me all day! He better not show me up.' Alfred was about to call Matthew until he heard Matthew's soft voice call his name. Matthew ran up to Alfred.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Al."

"Tch, it's fine just don't do it again. Besides what's with you and Ivan."

Alfred said Ivan's name with much venom. Matthew winced at the harsh tone.

"H-he's my new f-friend…"

Alfred scoffed at this.

"Didn't seem like it to me. But whatever. Just stay away from him."

Matthew's eyes widened at his brother's words.

"B-but he's me friend…"

Alfred ignored this.

"Come on let's go home."

Matthew silently followed his brother home. 'Why does Alfred not want me to hang out with Ivan? Ivan is sweet and kind to me. He has such warm hugs. WAIT WHAT! I am not gay! I like girls not boys.' Matthew was flustered by the time he got home. He kept saying to himself that he was straight. Matthew went up to his room without saying anything to his parents. He put his stuff on the floor by his bed. He sat down and pulled out his notepad. Matthew grabbed out a freshly sharpened pencil and started to draw.

By the time he was finished he noticed he drew Ivan. Matthew couldn't believe he drew Ivan. It wasn't like the drawing was bad it was actually very detailed. Matthew drew Ivan in a field of sunflowers. 'It's such a weird drawing but I'm not gonna throw it away.' Matthew put his notepad down and checked the time to see that it was 6:45. He had been drawing for 2 hrs. Matthew stretched his arms and pulled out his Mp3. He stuck the headphones and laid down listening to the music. Not to long after he was already sleeping.

'Matthew was panting as big hands ran across his body teasingly. Matthew moaned as the man tweaked and rubbed his nipples. He arched his back wanting more.

"Matvey is such a dirty one wanting more~"

Matthew shuddered loving the way he was spoken dirty to. The man groped Matthew's ass rubbing at the skin. Matthew moaned at the treatment his ass was getting.'

Matthew woke up eyes wide. 'I did not just…. Oh my god I did. OH MY GOD! I just had a wet dream of Ivan and me!' Matthew started to freak out. He looked down to see a wet spot on the blanket. Matthew ran straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped himself of his clothing quickly and stepped into the warm spray of water. 'Why did I have that dream I mean it's not like I have a thing for Ivan or….. some…thing…' Matthew blushed a furious red. He grabbed the soap quickly scrubbing himself still flustered. 'What would Ivan think if he found out about this. Would he hate me ignore me or worse beat me for it. I have to make sure he doesn't find out about this.' Matthew looked up with a determined look. 'Yes Matthew Williams will make sure Ivan won't find out!' Matthew soon felt the water turning cold so he got out and went to his room. He changed into regular pajamas and grabbed his stuffed polar bear that he got for his birthday last year. He named it Kumajirou. He laid down on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Matthew woke up to Alfred yelling in his ear.

"I'm up I'm up I'm up!"

Alfred gave Matthew a shit eating grin.

"Well a good morning to you to."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I swear your kid Al."

"I know."

The two brothers both laughed till Matthew looked at the time.

"Al I need to get ready get out of my roooom!"

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a knot!"

Matthew blushed.

"I am not a girl!"

Matthew's voice cracked when he spoke. Alfred was on the floor laughing. Matthew hit his brother on the head and kicked out Alfred. He could still hear Alfred's laughing outside of his door.

Matthew went downstairs fully dressed with his bag in hand and hair combed. Matthew grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. When he finished he called to Alfred saying it was time to go.

They boarded the bus. Matthew noticed Ivan sitting in the very back. 'Oh god there he is. Just stay calm it's ok. Deep breath deep breath .' Matthew took a deep breath and he saw that Ivan was waving to him. Matthew nervously waved back and took a seat next to Alfred. The bus ride was making Matthew nervous. He could feel as if someone is staring at.

Matthew was relieved when the bus stopped at the school. Matthew hurried to get off the bus and ran straight through the school doors. Matthew kept running until he made it to his class. Matthew walked through the doors and walked to his desk panting. Matthew sat down still trying to catch his breath.

When Matthew could finally breath normally the door opened and Ivan walked in. Matthew immediately froze. 'Maple! I forgot he's in most of my classes!.' Ivan walked straight to Matthew.

"Matvey is something wrong? You ran off the bus."

'Crap I did run off the bus. I don't want him to find out so I'll lie'

"W-well I w-wanted to get t-to class a-as quickly as possible because I didn't w-want t-to be l-late."

Matthew laughed nervously. Ivan frowned at this. 'Something's wrong with my Matvey.' Ivan smiled inwardly when he Matthew his. It just felt so right to him. Ivan finally thought 'I will make him mine.'

Lunch came by rather quickly for Matthew. Matthew has been avoiding Ivan throughout the whole day. Matthew did feel bad but he felt so weird to be around Ivan. Matthew would get butterflies in his stomach and blush at the smallest touch or single word Ivan said to him. 'What is wrong with me?' Matthew kept asking himself that question when he was getting his lunch. Matthew sat down at a table away from everyone else. That was until Ivan sat down next to Matthew. Matthew practically jumped 10ft in the air.

"Ivan you scared me!"

"Da da I apologize Matvey but I was worried about you."

Matthew looked at Ivan a little surprised.

"How come?"

"Matvey you avoided me all day I thought you didn't really like me at all."

Ivan had a sad look on his face. Matthew was shocked at Ivan's words. 'Of course I like you I practically love you!' Matthew froze 'I love Ivan…I love Ivan…. I LOVE IVAN!' Matthew was flustered. He couldn't believe he loved Ivan but it did make sense. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. Matthew looked at the owner of the hand which was Ivan.

"Glad to see you are back yes?"

Matthew just nodded.

"Ivan I don't hate you I do like you."

Ivan was happy to hear this.

"I-ivan do y-you l-like me?"

Ivan was a little surprised to hear such a question, especially from Matthew.

"Of course I do Matthew."

"O-ok…"

Ivan looked at Matthew softly and ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. Matthew jumped at the action but quickly relaxed. Matthew rested his head on Ivan's shoulder while Ivan was running his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that until Ivan accidently rubbed his fingers against Matthew's curl. Matthew blushed a deep scarlet and shivered. Ivan noticed the new change in Matthew's behavior. Ivan took the curl in between his thumb and index finger and started to stroke it. Matthew moaned quietly feeling the blood go to his groin. Ivan heard Matthew moan and smirked. He let go off Matthew's curl not wanting anyone to hear his delicious moans. Matthew was at a lost for words. 'Ivan heard me moan! HE made me moan oh my god this is starting to get out of control.' The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"…I-I h-have to g-go s-see y-you."

Matthew stuttered.

"Ok bye Matvey~"

Ivan said seductively. Matthew's blush deepened if that's even possible and walked slashed jogged to class. It was a little hard for Matthew to walk since he did have a little 'Problem'. Ivan watched Matthew's ass as Matthew left. 'I can't wait till he will be completely mine. And that was an interesting experience.' Ivan smirked again at the thought of Matthew squirming under him begging for him to inside to be inside him. Ivan felt his pants tighten of the images of Matthew.

Matthew met up with Alfred after school.

"Alfred I have to stay after school for a project."

Alfred eyed Matthew suspiciously but said,

"Ok what project?"

"Just an art project we're working on scenery."

"Ok just don't stay to late."

Matthew hugged Alfred.

"Thanks Al!"

Matthew went to the art studio and opened the door to see Ivan painting. Matthew couldn't see what he was painting. Matthew walked up to Ivan and looked over shoulder. What Matthew saw reminded him of his drawing of Ivan. Ivan was painting a sunflower field. It was so beautiful that Matthew couldn't look away. Ivan turned and saw Matthew behind him.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. It's beautiful."

Ivan blushed a light tint. 'No one ever called my artwork beautiful before.'

"T-thank you."

Matthew smiled at Ivan. 'He's so cute.' This time Matthew didn't care what he thought he enjoyed spending his time with Ivan. Matthew grabbed a chair and sat down next Ivan watching him paint.

After a few minutes Matthew slowly rested his head on Ivan shoulder. Ivan looked at Matthew through the corner of his eye. He found the sight to cute.

"Matvey is comfortable da?"

Matthew blushed and replied softly saying,

"Y-yes."

Ivan chuckled lightly. 'Matvey is to cute.'

Ivan had already been finished a while ago but he didn't want to move because he wanted to have Matthew resting on his shoulder.

"Hey I-ivan what time is it?"

Matthew asked softly not wanting to ruin the comfortable air surrounding the two of them. Ivan reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"It's 5:30 why?"

Matthew quickly got up.

"I have to go sorry!"

Matthew gave Ivan a quick hug but before he walked out the door Ivan spoke up.

"Wait! Can I have you phone number?"

Matthew blushed lightly and nodded.

"5556011769."

Ivan quickly saved it on his phone.

"I will text you later."

"Ok. Bye Ivan!"

"Bye Matvey

Ivan sat there thinking. 'I wonder would Matvey say yes if I asked him out? Would he be mad that he knew I love him no I know he won't be mad. After him resting his head on my shoulder I know he has to like me. Unless he was just tired and wanted to rest comfortably. I don't know but I will ask him out' Ivan got up and left.

Matthew made it home at 6. He nervously walked through the door hoping Alfred wasn't mad about him being a bit late to get home. Right when Matthew walked into the living room he felt a dooming feeling in the air.

"Welcome home Matthew."

Alfred said Matthew's name with a irritated angry voice.

"H-hi Alfred."

Alfred came up to Matthew and circled him slowly.

"So what took so long?"

Matthew knew the perfect lie.

"Well Al I told you I had to do an art project and you know I love art so I stayed longer than I was supposed to."

Alfred backed off.

"S-sorry Mattie I didn't mean to sound so angry."

"It's ok Al."

Matthew went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"So how did the project go?"

Matthew chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Well I'm almost halfway done since I spent a lot of time today."

Alfred nodded his head.

Matthew finished his apple and headed to his room. When Matthew walked through his door he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Matthew jumped at the sudden action. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open and saw it was a number he didn't know. He clicked open the message.

'Hello Matvey it's me Ivan.'

Matthew quickly said Ivan's number and replied,

'Hey Ivan!'

'What is Matvey doing?'

'Matvey~ is texting Ivan'

'^J^ Is Matvey having fun?'

Matthew giggled at the face.

'Matvey is having a lot of fun?'

'Yay~ 3'

Matthew blushed at the text.

'3'

'Does Matvey love Ivan?'

Matthew didn't know how to respond. 'I do love Ivan but will he reject me?' Matthew saw a new text from Ivan.

'Ivan loves Matvey.'

Matthew couldn't believe it. He kept reading the text over and over but the text never changed. Matthew felt his heart race. 'Ivan does love me!' Matthew hugged his phone to his chest and squealed loudly. Matthew quickly texted back.

'I love Ivan to.'

'I'm glad to hear that Matvey! But I will have to text you tomorrow ok? Bye Matvey.'

'Bye Ivan.'

Matthew laid down on his bed hugging his stuffed tight to his chest. Matthew fell asleep in a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Ivan was in his own room and his house planning. 'Matvey you will be mine soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew woke up with a huge smile on his face. He was happy that Ivan loved him. 'I wonder if Alfred would let me sit in the back of the bus where Ivan usually sits.'

Matthew pondered this even when he was getting his clothes out. He took out some jeans and a black tight sweater. He ran his fingers through his hair finger combing his hair.

He walked downstairs to see his Parents, Francis and Arthur. Francis was wearing a pink frilly apron cooking at the stove while Arthur was sitting in one of the dining chairs sipping some tea.

"Good morning Papa, good morning Dad."

Arthur looked at Matthew and smiled.

"Why good morning Matthew."

Francis stopped cooking and gave Matthew a big hug.

"Good morning mon cher~. How is my bebe this morning?"

Matthew smiled and said,

"I'm good Papa."

Francis smiled pleased to hear that his son was in a good mood today. Alfred came downstairs a few moments later.

"Do you guys have a day off?"

Arthur looked at Alfred.

"Yes we do so Francis is cooking breakfast for us."

"Oh and good morning dad, papa."

"Good morning Alfred how are you this morning?"

"Tired."

To prove his statement Alfred yawned. Matthew sat down at the table. His whole family chit-chatted here and there. His father and Papa started to bicker like always. Matthew loved his family they were so weird.

After breakfast the boys left for the bus. When they boarded Alfred noticed one of his old friends in the very front seat. Alfred's friend was Kiku a very quiet shy boy in school. Alfred sat down right next to him talking about something Matthew couldn't even register since his brother was talking really fast. Matthew walked to the back where Ivan was. Ivan looked like he didn't notice Matthew till he sat down. Ivan looked next to him to see Matthew. Ivan smiled and hugged the lithe Canadian. Matthew leaned into the hug.

"Morning Ivan."

"Morning Matvey."

Matthew smiled. He liked it when Ivan said his name like that. Ivan whispered into Matthew's ear,

"I love you Matvey~"

Matthew looked at Ivan and the next thing he knew there were a pair of lips on his. Matthew sat there frozen. He didn't know what to do. But he slowly started kissing back. It was just a sweet kiss nothing more but Matthew loved it even so. Ivan pulled away and smiled. Matthew looked into Ivan's eyes and kissed Ivan softly but quickly shy about kissing Ivan. Ivan smirked and held Matthew's cheek.

"No need to be shy Matvey~."

Ivan said seductively. Matthew felt as if he blushed seven shades of red. Matthew buried his face in Ivan's chest blushing still. Ivan chuckled and patted Matthew's head.

"It's ok Matvey."

Matthew pulled away and looked down in his lap flustered. Ivan pulled Matthew's head gently to his lips. He stayed that way for a few moments then pulled away and rested and put his forhead against Matthew's.

"I love you Matvey."

"I-I …. I love you to Ivan."

Ivan looked at Matthew softly, then kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick and chaste but it meant everything to Matthew.

The bus stopped and Matthew and Ivan got up and stepped off the bus. They walked side by side quietly to their class.

Throughout the ay till lunch they haven't spoken a word to each other. Ivan broke the eerie silence.

"Matvey come with me to the roof of the school."

Matthew nodded and followed Ivan close behind. They walked up the stairs and to the roof. Once on the roof Ivan leaned against the wall and slumped down. Ivan sighed loudly. Matthew cocked his head to the side curious of what was wrong. Matthew crawled in between Ivan's legs and grabbed his face. Matthew made Ivan look at him.

"What's wrong Ivan?"

Ivan smiled at Matthew only and leaned into one of Matthew's hand, holding onto the wrist.

"Nothing now."

Matthew smiled and kissed Ivan on the lips sweetly, then pulled away before Ivan could kiss back.

"Good."

Matthew giggled lightly. And turned around so his back was leaning against Ivan's chest. Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew. Matthew leaned his head back onto Ivan's chest. 'I know we arne't dating but I wonder how sensitive is my little Matvey's neck.' Ivan thought to himself. Ivan moved Matthew's hair back gently and kissed his neck lightly.

"nn…"

Matthew moaned inaudibly. Ivan nipped Matthew's neck a couple times leaving small yet unseeable marks.

A-ah!"

Matthew moaned a little louder and moved his head to the side so Ivan could have more access to his neck. Ivan smirked and nipped where Matthew's neck and shoulder met. Matthew moaned and squirmed a bit enjoying the feeling of Ivan nipping his neck. Matthew felt his cock getting hard. Ivan suckled on Matthew's neck not to hard but hard enough. Matthew loved the feeling.

"I-ivan~..."

Ivan's cock got hard just by hearing Matthew moan his name. 'His moans are delicious.' Before Ivan could attack Matthew's neck the bell rang.

"Fuck."

Ivan said under his breath. Matthew wished the bell didn't ring he wanted more. 'Why did it have to end!' Matthew whined inside, but he got up not wanting to. He turned to see Ivan get up as well. Before Matthew could start walking Ivan groped his ass.

"Ah! Ivan~ save that for after school~."

Ivan smirked and squeezed Matthew's ass before putting his hand to his side. 'I can't wait till after school.' Ivan thought. Matthew was swaying his ass while walking teasing Ivan silently. Ivan couldn't help but stare at the perfect globes of Matthew's ass. Matthew could already tell that Ivan was liking the small little show of his ass swaying. Matthew inwardly smirked.

Ivan was sitting in his last class shaking his leg impatiently waiting for the bell. 'Come on hurry up and let class end.' Ivan was glaring at the clock hoping it would end class faster. Ivan sighed deafly. 'Fucking hell.' After a few minutes of sketching the bell rang. Ivan quickly gathered his things and headed out the door. He walked straight to class Matthew's class. To his luck he saw Matthew still in class gathering his things. Matthew's back was to Ivan. 'Perfect.' Ivan smirked. Ivan walked up to Matthew and grabbed his ass. Matthew jumped slightly and looked who was grabbing his ass. Matthew quickly relaxed and went back to putting his things away. Ivan frowned slightly. 'Now that won't do~.' Ivan ground his erection against Matthew's ass. Matthew moaned slightly and softly. 'Better.' Ivan thought. Matthew started to slightly grind against Ivan's crotch. Ivan moaned slightly. Matthew smirked loudly so Ivan could hear. Ivan growled slightly, and thrust against Matthew's ass a couple times. Matthew looked back at Ivan blushing lightly.

"Not here somewhere else kay?"

Ivan nodded and they walked out the class. They went back up to the roof again. Once they walked through the door Ivan pinned Matthew against the wall biting and sucking on his neck. Matthew moaned loudly.

"Ivan m-more~!"

Matthew moaned pleadingly. Ivan pulled up Matthew's shirt. Ivan admired Matthew's bare skin. He then rubbed Matthew's nipple which instantly hardened. Ivan brought Matthew's nipple in between his lips and started to suck. Matthew arched his back moaning. Ivan started to tweak the other nipple. Moaning Matthew brought his hand down and started rubbing Ivan through his jeans. Ivan grunted liking the treatment. Sudden realization dawned on Matthew . He quickly pushed Ivan back and ran away. Ivan stood there stunned. Then looked down and hit the wall.

"Damnit!"

Matthew ran all the way to the park. 'Oh fuck I was about to have sex with Ivan. Oh fuck!' Matthew was breathing hard when he stopped. Matthew walked to the swing sets and sat down. 'Wait I just left Ivan there without explaining or saying anything to him! I'm such an idiot uggh.' Matthew felt tears prickle at his eyes.

"W-why am I so stupid?"

Matthew sobbed. 'What if Ivan doesn't talk to me again what i-.' Matthew's thought was cut short by a pair of big arms around his body. Matthew turned and saw that it was Ivan. Matthew jumped up and walked across the swing and hugged Ivan tightly.

"Ivan I thought I wa- I-I I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran away like that but it was going to fast for me."

Ivan only nodded.

"I know Matvey that's why I'm here. Will you please go out with me?"

Matthew couldn't even speak. Instead he just kissed Ivan on the lips. Ivan kissed back but pulled away moments after.

"Yes Ivan, yes!"

Ivan picked up Matthew and headed to the park bench. Ivan sat down with Matthew in his lap.

"I-ivan we can't do this in public…"

Matthew half heartedly protested. Ivan chuckled.

"Yes we can Matvey it's not like anyone will do anything."

They stayed like that until they heard a voice yell in their direction.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING TO MY BROTHER!"

They both turned their heads to see Alfred running up to them with an outraged look on his face. Matthew got up from Ivan's lap.

'

"Al what are you doing here?"

Alfred scowled at his brother.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are doing with him?"

Alfred gestured Ivan. Matthew looked down.

"I was hanging out with Ivan. W-we're d-dating…."

Matthew mumbled the last word. Alfred barely heard. Barely. Alfred's eyes widened before putting on the most angriest face he could muster.

"WHAT!"

By then Ivan walked up to Matthew's side and held Matthew's hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Matvey already said it we are dating. Why does it bother you?"

Alfred gave Ivan a death glare.

"Why does it bother me? It bothers me because you're dating my brother!"

Ivan looked at Alfred blankly.

"Matthew is a grown boy he can make his own decisions like who he wants to date. He doesn't need your ok."

Alfred had enough he punched Ivan straight in the cheek. Ivan stumbled back a bit. Matthew walked up to his brother and slapped him. Alfred was stunned he raised a hand and touched his stinging cheek.

"You are not the boss of me. I love Ivan get over it stop over reacting, NOW!"

Matthew was glaring daggers at Alfred. Alfred was starting to have tears in his eyes.

"But Matthew i-i-i-I I just I just want to protect you."

Matthew shook his head.

"I don't need protection I have never gotten hurt and all your doing is pissing me off. Leave me and Ivan alone. Understand?"

Alfred nodded turned around and headed back home. Matthew quickly turned to Ivan who was holding his bleeding nose.

"Ivan sweetie are you ok? Come on let's get you to the hospital so they can fi-."

Ivan already popped his nose into place and wiped his blood off. Matthew still saw some excess blood. He grabbed Ivan's face one hand on each cheek and leaned in licking up the blood. Ivan was shocked. Here was was his Matvey licking up his blood. Ivan had never felt more turned on in his life. 'No I can't think like that I don't want to scare Matvey away." Matthew was finished licking up the blood and looked Ivan's face. Ivan was still lost in that with a blush on his face. Matthew blushed to and licked Ivan's lips. Ivan looked at Matthew and kissed him passionately. Matthew kissed back wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan grabbed Matthew chin tilting his head back and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Matthew moaned into the kiss shyly meeting Ivan's tongue. Ivan rubbed his tongue against Matthew's. Matthew wrapped his tongue around Ivan's. Matthew needed air but he didn't want to break the kiss. Ivan unwrapped his tongue and explored Matthew's mouth. Matthew now needed to pull away, reluctantly he did. Matthew and Ivan were panting. Matthew's face was flushed.

Once they caught their breath Matthew kissed Ivan deeply and brought his body closer to Ivan. Ivan wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist one hand resting and squeezing on Matthew's ass. Matthew moaned loving the feeling of Ivan's hand on his ass teasing it. Ivan took this chance and stuck his tongue his mouth. Matthew met Ivan's tongue not shy at all rubbing against it. They kept making out for a long while. They couldn't go any farther then that but they didn't care. They enjoyed the feeling of the other's lips against theirs. Matthew knew he needed to get home it was already dark. Matthew pulled away again.

"I have to go I'm sorry Ivan my parents are probably wondering where I am."

Ivan nodded his head in understanding. They both parted ways. When Matthew got home he was immediately greeted by Francis.

"Oh Matthew why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

Matthew was confused for a second before realizing what Francis met.

"Papa we only started dating today. Did Alfred tell you?"

"Why yes and my bebe finally found l'amour!"

Arthur came into the room wondering what the commotion was about.

"Bloody hell Francis your making the poor boy uncomfortable!"

Francis let go immediately and ran towards Arthur.

"Arthur you won't believe it our bebe has found l'amour!"

Arthur was confused.

"Speak English you twat!"

Francis shook his head.

"Our son has finally found love! He has a boyfriend!"

Arthur looked at Matthew with wide eyes.

"Well lad tell us about him."

Matthew was nervous but spoke up anyways.

"W-well his name is Ivan he's Russian and he's truly sweet and kind to me. He loves me and I love him."

Arthur nodded his head. Francis was staring at Matthew a gleam in his eyes.

"He sounds absolutely perfect!"

Matthew blushed.

"He is…"

"Bring him over I would love to meet him!"

"As do i."

Arthur agreed with Francis. Matthew was wide eyed.

"B-bring him over?"

"That's what I said didn't i?"

Francis stared at Matthew his facial features serious. Matthew nodded.

"Good."

With that Francis and Arthur got up and left. Matthew went up to his bedroom to find Alfred sitting on his bed. Matthew was confused.

"What are doing in my room?"

Alfred ignored his question.

"So what did papa and dad say?"

Matthew looked at Alfred suspiciously.

"They said that Ivan sounds like a perfect boyfriend and that they want him to come over so they could meet him."

Alfred's eyes widened.

"No they were supposed to hate him ugh!."

With that Alfred walked out of Matthew's room. Matthew made a disgusted face. 'Why are trying so hard to keep me apart from Ivan.' Matthew didn't linger on the thought and went to take a shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and turned on the water. Matthew stepped into the shower. Matthew started thinking about Ivan and how he touched his ass and the way his lips felt against his. Matthew had a blush forming on his face and the vulgar images of him and Ivan. Matthew's cock was starting to harden. Matthew shakily grasped his cock. He slowly started stroking himself thinking it was Ivan stroking him. Matthew moaned at the feeling and the thought. Matthew stroked faster keeping a fast steady rhythm. He pressed his thumb into the slit on the tip of his dick teasing his own cock. Matthew used his other hand to tweak and pinch his nipples. Matthew groaned. Mathew thought of the way Ivan played with his nipples. Matthew kept thinking of the way Ivan squeezed and rubbed his ass, how Ivan sucked and nipped at his neck. Matthew moaned loudly as he came onto his hand. Matthew let the water wash up the mess he made in the shower. 'Oh great first wet dreams about Ivan and now masturbating tot thoughts about him. What is wrong with me, oh yeah I'm in love.' Matthew sighed. He turned off the shower and stepped out. Matthew wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room. Matthew changed into boxers and went to sleep dreaming about Ivan.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Matthew met up with Ivan in the hallway.

"So Matvey what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

He sighed shifting from foot to foot.

"Well my parents want you to come over to."

Ivan smiled patting Matthew's head.

"I would love to come to your house. Maybe you could come to my house!"

He exclaimed happily. Matthew blushed.

"I would like to come over…"

"Great!"

Ivan was smiling ear to ear.

The bell rang and the two walked to class. One blushing the other smiling happily. Mean while Alfred was fuming.

"Why does Matthew have to like that commi!."

He saw his friend Kiku, a quiet Japanese boy who was secretly obsessed with yaoi.

He had no clue what that was but he didn't care.

"Yo Kiku I need to talk to you dude."

"What is it Alfred-san?"

He sighed.

"My bro Mattie is dating that commi bastard!"

Kiku was confused.

"Who is the commi bastard?"

"Ivan!"

Kiku nodded his head.

"What's wrong is Matthew-san dating him."

'I could the get some good pics and have Elizavita join me as well.' The young Japanese boy thought ignoring half of what Alfred was saying.

"And besides Ivan is creep who probably kills people with a pipe!"

"Alfred-san how do you know he even does that. It's rude and unlikely."

Alfred was shocked by Kiku's words.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE TAKE THAT COMMI'S SIDE!"

He shoved passed Kiku and ran away to some abandoned room. 'Why why doesn't anyone ever take my side?' Alfred sobbed head in hands. He stayed in fetal position crying and sniffling. Kiku found Alfred easily save for the loud sobs. He sighed and walked up to the crying boy. Kiku put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I wasn't taking anyone's side. I was just saying that it was rude to talk like that about someone you barely know."

Alfred sniffed and looked at Kiku.

"Really?"

Kiku nodded. The tears immediately left his face as he smiled.

"Great now that your on my side let's get that commi bastard away from my bro!"

Laughing Alfred dragged Kiku who was protesting. He ignored at and kept on dragging Kiku to some unknown location.

Meanwhile in class Matthew and Ivan were working on a partner project. The project is to research a place called Silent Hill.

"So Silent Hill was a place where occults were held?"

Matthew asked a shiver of fear running up his spine.

"Seems so."

"So many people disappeared and I can't believe that Dahlia was the number one cause."

"We should go there check it out."

"Ahahaha no."

"Awh why not."

"You can go by yourself I'm not going near that place ever!"

Ivan laughed loudly. Matthew pouted at this.

"Your so mean."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Good."

They both continued looking at more info about Silent Hill. Matthew slowly getting more and more freaked out.

"Hey Ivan w-what do you t-think e-ever happened to Alessa?"

"Well she died but there was no body and the people who supposedly survived this town said they saw her but she would diseappear."

"Oh I feel so bad for her. She really didn't deserve that."

"Bad things happen to good people or they're severely misunderstood like Alessa was."

Matthew rested his head on Ivan's shoulder hugging his arm.

"I can't believe that though."

Ivan didn't anything. It continued in a silence that was a bit unnerving. The bell rang once more signaling the end of school. The pair gathered their things and left the classroom.

"Hey uhm will you come over today?"

"Sure."

Ivan said this in the softest voice he could muster. He grabbed Matthew gently and kissed softly yet lovingly on the lips.

"Don't worry about the whole Silent Hill thing ok? I'm here."

He hugged Matthew tightly who hugged him back as well.

The two made it to Matthew's house. He opened the door to his house and called out.

"Papa and dad I'm home!"

Francis popped his head out from the kitchen and ran up to Matthew giving him a tight hug.

"Welcome home Mathieu!"

He noticed Ivan behind Matthew.

"Who is this handsome young man?"

"Papa this is Ivan my boyfriend."

He said this with a light blush on his face.

"Ohonhonhon~ this is Ivan~. I'm impressed Mathieu. Arthur~ come here~!"

Arthur came out yelling.

"What the bloody hell do you w- Francis who is this?"

"This is Ivan. Mathieu's boyfriend~."

Francis said this with a perverted look on his face.

"Well it is nice to meet you Ivan. Please do come in."

He moved aside so he and Matthew could come in.

"Thank you Arthur yes?"

"Yes this is my husband Francis."

He gestured to Francis who smiled pleasantly. Ivan felt an uneasiness when he was near the Frenchman even if this was his first time meeting him.

All of them entered the living room taking a seat on the couches. Francis and Arthur on on couch facing Matthew and Ivan.

The Englishman was the first to speak up.

"So Ivan where are you from?"

"Well I'm from Russia my hometown was Moscow I lived there with my two sisters Natalia and Katyusha."

"When and how did you meet my little Mathieu?"

"Well it was my first day at school and the teacher asked him to show me around."

"Well Ivan do you plan on keeping our son safe and happy?"

"Of course sir I love Matvey and I will never do anything to hurt him."

Matthew was so happy to hear Ivan say this. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan's waist. Francis nearly in tears and Arthur was blushing looking away.

"I love you Ivan so much."

"I love you to my sweet sweet Matvey."

"I approve of you dating my son."

"As do i."

Matthew couldn't be happier.

"Ivan would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to stay for dinner."

He said happily.

"Good I hope you like Pot au feu~"

With that the Frenchman skipped off into the kitchen to start cooking leaving a very confused Ivan.

"What is pot au feu?"

Matthew giggled.

"It means beef stew with mixed vegetables."

He nodded. He grabbed Matthew by the waist and whispered in his ear.

"I would like to have you for dessert~"

He said this seductively pulling Matthew closer to his body. Matthew rolled his hips rubbing against the taller man's groin.

"I am quite delicious~"

Ivan groaned quietly and let go of Matthew. Matthew whined at the loss and Ivan chuckled at how cute he was when he whined.

"Don't worry you'll get some later."

The younger pouted wanting Ivan now. Ivan kissed Matthew's pouting lips. Matthew deepened the kiss immediately sticking his tongue in the other's mouth. Ivan let Matthew be dominant for the time being letting him have his fun. He grabbed Matthew's chin tilting it back and shoved his tongue down his throat. Matthew couldn't hold in the moan he made. They stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. It was none other than Arthur.

"Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready."

He walked away with a blush forming on his face. Matthew and Ivan walked to the table and took their seat.

"Alfred time to eat!"

Francis called taking off his apron and setting the food on the table. The young blonde came down the stairs and froze eyes wide when he walked into the kitchen. Soon his eyes turned into a death glare.

"What is he doing here?"

Arthur walked behind Alfred and slapped him in the back of the head. Alfred winced in pain and held his head.

"Alfred where are your manners! This is Ivan he's having dinner with us."

"I know who Ivan is dad."

"Well than behave."

Alfred grumbled a irritated fine. The rest of them took a seat at the table. They all ate in an awkward silence. Francis tried striking up a conversation but failed miserably. Ivan spoke up breaking the silence.

"The food is delicious. Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

Francis's eyes sparkled at the question. Ivan almost regretted. Almost.

"Well my mother taught me how to cook when I was 7…."

Francis kept on talking Ivan pretending to listen nodding his head every now and then. By the time he was done talking everyone else was done eating.

"Well Ivan we loved having you but you can leave now."

"Alfred! I'm sorry Ivan I don't know what Alfred's problem is but you can stay a little longer."

Ivan shook his head.

"I seem to be unwelcome here so I'll take my leave. Thank you for the food it was quite delicious. Goodbye Matvey I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked out the door with hidden annoyance.

"Finally he's gone huh Mattie come on let's play some xbox!"

Matthew had his fists clenched at his sides.

"You're a horrible brother. You know that?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you're a heartless fuck."

Before Alfred could respond Matthew went up the stares not even bothering to answer when his parents when they were calling him. There were tears prickling at his eyes. 'I hate Al. I hate Al. I HATE AL!' Matthew kept repeating this thought over and over, he pulled his phone out and texted Ivan angrily.

'Why did you leave?'

'I didn't want to hurt Alfred in front of your parents.'

'You should've. And in all honesty Francis is my real parent. Arthur is Alfred's dad. We're not blood related.'

'Really? I had idea and Matvey your such a naughty boy~ ;3'

'Shut up! And what about your family?'

'….. Cab we talk about this tomorrow?'

'Uhm ok.'

'I have to go'

'Bye love you.'

'love you to.'

Matthew had a strong uneasiness over come him. 'I hope everything is gonna be okay. Dumbass Alfred. I fucking hate him.' He got up and went to his dresser pulling out a razor. He rolled up his sleeve and ran the razor across his arm where the rest of his cuts were. He didn't cut deep just where it could bleed a little bit. Matthew sighed loudly. 'Ivan can never find out about this. I don't want him to leave me because of this.' He let out a choked sob and crawled on top his bed and held a pillow tightly to his chest crying. He laid on his side still clutching the pillow. Matthew cried himself to sleep.

At Ivan's house he was sitting on the couch lazily watching t.v.

"Bruder~ are you here."

Came a chillingly sweet cold voice. It sent shivers up Ivan's spine. In came Ivan's younger sister Natalia.

"What do you need sister?"

She sat down next him to close for comfort.

"I just want to see how bruder was doing."

"Oh well I'm doing fine. Well I'm tired I'm going to bed night sister."

To prove his point Ivan faked and yawn. Natalia nodded cold dark blue eyes staring at Ivan's leaving form. He felt goosebumps form across his skin. He knew his sister was staring at him.

"Natalia please stop staring. You know I don't like it."

"I'm sorry bruder."

With that she got up leaving the room. Ivan sighed in relief. 'It's so creepy when she stares at me. She's like a lion getting ready to pounce on her prey when she stares.' He shivered once more at the thought.

Thanks Juhua for the much needed help you're my savior! Hugs and loves! X33 I might change the genre to either drama or hurt/comfort. I don't know yet. And le gasp Matthew cuts himself what a surprise. Alfred is a jackass ivan has a creepy sister and Natalia has secrets we have yet to learn Keep on reading my lovelys!


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew awoke to his phone vibrating uncontrollably. He grabbed his phone and with sleeping eyes opened to Ivan calling him he answered with a yawn.

"Hello Ivan good morning."

"Morning Matvey I was wondering would you like to meet up at Tappo's?"

"Sure what time?"

"Around 1."

"Ok I'll be there."

"Ok thanks I'll see you then goodbye."

"Bye."

The phone was beeping. He hung up and laid back down. Matthew turned his head to see the flashing read colors of 9:39. 'Ugh so much time to kill wish we could meet up sooner.' Matthew got up and went downstairs. He saw Alfred and his parents talking well more like Alfred being yelled at for being an ass yesterday to Ivan. He came downstairs as quietly as possible and started eavesdropping.

"Alfred what you did was unacceptable. Do you hear me young man!"

"How could you do that to Mathieu your own brother! You hurt him terribly. You don't even consider his feelings at all only yours."

"I'm sorry. O just don't want that commi to hurt my lil bro I was just making sure he didn't get hurt!"

'I love Matthew so much yet you guys don't even know that.' Alfred thought with his head hung.

"So driving away someone Matthew loves is keeping him from getting hurt. That is what's hurting him your hurting him!"

Matthew decided he heard enough. He walked in the kitchen a tired look on his face.

"Oh uhm good morning Matthew we were having a serious talk with Alfred for his behavior yesterday"

"I-I know I heard you guys."

"Oh ok well we apologi-"

"It's ok you don't have to apologize, but I'm meeting up with Ivan at 1."

"Well tell him we said hello please?"

"Ok."

"Mattie don't go…"

Alfred said so quietly no one heard him. Matthew grabbed an apple and bit into it, the juices running down his chin. Alfred stared in awe at the dirty images that were going through his head. He thought of Matthew sucking at his cock and his cum ran down his chin. He thought of Matthew having a line of saliva running down his chin at the pleasure he was giving him.

"Alfred can you please stop staring it's weirding me out."

"Sorry.."

Alfred tried hiding the bulge that was forming his pajama pants. 'Shit I can't let Mattie see me with a boner by watching him eat an apple.' He got up and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Matthew finished his apple and went up to to his room and changed into a half shirt long sleeve that was black and black booty shorts. He brushed his hair and grabbed his phone stuffing it in his back pocket. When he checked the time it was 11. 'What can I do for an hour and a half?' He thought to himself. Matthew sat down on his bed and turned on his t.v. He watched The Golden Compass for awhile. Matthew checked the clock on his phone 12:46. He got up and left the house.

'Hey I just left are you there?'

'Yeah so how long will it take for you to get here?'

'Walking about 10 mins. I live like a few blocks away.'

'Got it.'

Matthew didn't text back and kept walking. He got a few cat calls from a couple guys some saying 'Hey beautiful come to my place tonight~' or 'Hey baby looking sexy~.' Matthew made it to the café no problems. He didn't care about the guys only Ivan. He noticed Ivan was looking at his phone as if he was texting. He got an idea. Matthew walked quietly behind Ivan and wrapped his arms around his neck whispering in sexy voice.

"Hey there handsome~."

Ivan's eyes were wide when he heard Matthew whisper in his ear. He turned and say Matthew's outfit. His groin got immediately hard. He gulped loudly drooling almost.

"M-matvey wh-what are you wearing?"

Matthew smirked and looked and Ivan innocently.

"What you don't like it~? I dressed like this just for you~."

"No! I like it actually it looks good on you."

Ivan stared at Matthew's exposed skin. He seen it before but he couldn't get a close look. Matthew had a lean stomach not to skinny. His legs were a creamy white they looked so delicious to touch.

"You want a closer look~?"

Matthew knew Ivan was staring, who wouldn't! Ivan nodded his head. He went over to Ivan and sat down on his lap, legs swung over Ivan's. He sat right down on Ivan's boner shifting as to run against it.

"Your such a tease."

Ivan growled.

"I know~. You love it though~."

Matthew wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck pulling down his scarf nipping at the flesh. Ivan groaned through gritted teeth. He smirked and licked at the skin. Matthew got up and sat down in his seat leaving Ivan with a raging boner.

"So you were going to tell me about your family right?"

Ivan's boner softened quickly.

"Da. Well I have 2 sisters. My oldest one Katyusha is a very loving and sensitive person. She means well and cares for anyone."

"She sounds pleasant. Can I meet her if that's ok with you?

"D-da. My second sister is,"

He gulped.

"Natalia. S-she is my younger sister. She loves me very very much to much to say. She doesn't like anyone getting close to me or she will get rid of them. I don't want her knowing about you. I'm worried about your safety."

Matthew was scared slightly.

"She doesn't know me right?"

"I hope so I really hope so."

"It's gonna be ok Ivan I promise you. I can probably handle her."

"You can't…"

"Ivan! If she tries anything to hurt me I will use everything I got. Do not! Underestimate me."

I van was shocked. 'Who knew Matvey could get so feisty. I like it, I like it a lot.'

"You can."

Matthew was happy to hear this.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure. Anything for my Matvey."

Matthew blushed when Ivan said 'my'. With that the two left the café hands intertwined. They walked around the park and around familiar streets talking the whole time till Matthew asked a certain question.

"Do you think I can come over some time."

"Are y-you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok. I'll let you come over mmm maybe Wednesday."

"Sounds fine."

They were walking down the street till they heard someone call out Ivan's name. 'Oh god please don't let me who I think it is!' Sadly enough when he turned around and to his disappointment it was his older sister Katyusha. She was running to them.

"who's that Ivan?"

"That is my sister Katyusha."

"Oh!"

Katyusha stopped panting a bit and recovered her composure by hugging Ivan tightly

"Bruder! How are you? Who is this a friend?"

Matthew could see she was wearing a button up shirt with overalls. Her chest was bigger than Matthew has ever seen. She had short straight hair with a headband in it to, her eyes were the color of soft blue eyes motherly almost. She wore boots to odd in this weather well Ivan wore a scarf 24/7 he shouldn't talk.

"Hi I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you Katyusha? Ivan has spoken kindly about you."

"Really? I'm so happy to hear that! Are you close friends with Ivan?"

"We're actually dating I'm his boyfriend."

"Little Ivan has found love? Oh I'm so proud!"

Katyusha almost had tears in her eyes as she hugged Ivan once more. Matthew almost laughed loudly when he heard her call Ivan 'little'.

"Da sister I have. Do you think Matvey can come over today?"

"Of course!"

The three walked to Ivan's house. Katyusha mostly talking about Ivan and him finding love. Matthew never in his life had he wanted to laugh so hard. He kept snickering loudly. He honestly didn't mean to but it was just to funny!

After about 20 minutes of walking and laughing they finally made it to the house. They walked into the house.

"You two sit right here I'm gonna get us some snacks and drinks!"

Matthew looked around the room it was a urban design kind of house. There were some dolls on top of the fireplace he couldn't help but be pulled in to get a closer look. Ivan watched him walk to the fireplace as if he was in a trance it was interesting for Ivan to watch. Matthew couldn't help[ but the dolls looked so fascinating. The different paint strokes and textures.

"Those are matryoshka dolls. There are a lot back in Russia."

"Oh… They look so pretty."

"So are you my Matvey."

He couldn't help but blush. He looked back at Ivan to see him smirking.

"I'm back~!"

"Oh welcome back Katyusha."

"Wait but this is my home what?"

"Ahahaha sorry I didn't mean to confuse you like that!"

"Oh it's ok."

"So where's your other sister?"

He asked.

"I….. I don't know.."

"Oh…"

"W-well I'm sure she'll be back soon."

The silence was heavy on all of them.

"So uhm ho-how did you two meet?"

"Oh our teacher told me to show Ivan around the school and we got a love at first sight kind of thing."

He gave Ivan a short small hug.

"AW! How cute! I bet Natalia would love to hear about this."

The front door opened and Natalia came in.

"Tell me what?"

She said in a cold tone.

"Oh Ivan has a boyfriend! Isn't that great!"

Her dark eyes were wide her face in complete shock. She blinked screaming and ran straight for Matthew. Matthew quickly got up but before he could run he was talked to the ground knife at his throat.

"NATALIA! What are you doing!"

Natalia looked at her sister with angry eyes.

"This boy is keeping me from Ivan! He is keeping us from getting married!"

Ivan was truly worried. 'Oh god how could I let this happen?'

"You will stay away from bruder da?"

"No."

"WHAT!"

I didn't stutter, I said no."

Matthew looked at her with narrowed soul piercing eyes. For once Natalia was scared for a second. He quickly swatted the knife and pushed her onto her stomach grabbing her arm and putting it behind her back.

"I will not stay away from Ivan. I love him. Deal with it."

"NEVER!"

She struggled but Matthew held on strong.

"Ivan can you be a dear and help me with your sister~?"

Ivan snapped out of his shock of Matthew actually pinning his sister down. No one has been able to do that.

"S-sure Matvey."

He grabbed his sister and kept her a distance from Matthew.

"Natalia we will never get married. Ever."

"But bruder I love you! You love me!"

"No I only love you as a sister nothing more. I love Matvey,"

"It's his fault he took you away from me I will kill him!"

She pulled out another knife and stabbed Matthew in the side. He feel grasping his side. When he pulled his hand to his face he quickly fell to the ground. Coughing up blood. Ivan hit his sister in the back of the head with a pipe. Hard enough till she was unconscious.

"MATVEY!"

"I-ivan…"

He fell to his side blood pulling quickly around him. Ivan carried him gently in his arms and ran to the hospital.

Once he got there he went straight to the ER. He pushed through the people and yelled at the nurse at the desk.

"He is badly injured and losing blood fast hurry!"

"OH MY GOD! DOCTOR! HELP!"

Multiple doctors came running out. They gasped but quickly took Matthew into one of the rooms.

"Please help him.,,"

There were tears in his eyes.

XxXxXx

"We came as quickly as possible is he ok?"

Ivan didn't say anything as Arthur questioned him about Matthew's condition. Alfred Came up to Ivan and grabbed him by the collar bringing him up to his face.

"You! What have you done!"

"Nothing. Only brought him to the hospital so he can get better."

"LIAR! You hurt him! Y-"

"I didn't hurt him my sister did! My fucking sister hurt him…"

Ivan was crying again not caring how pathetic he looked.

"Why? I love Matvey why does he have to get hurt like this…"

He asked softly still sobbing. Francis put a hand on his shoulder pushing Alfred away.

"Shhh he's gonna be ok."

The doctor came out.

"Hello I'm doctor Kauffmen and I'm here to say that Matthew is fine he just had blood loss and some stitches."

"Oh thank god. Can I see him?"

"Yes come with me. Are you family of Matthew?"

"Yes we are."

"You can come as well."

The doctor turned on his heel letting them follow him. They passed multiple rooms. Ivan hoping Matthew was in better condition he thought he was in. They turned into a room. Matthew was lying on the bed a tube of blood pumping into him. He had an I.V. connected to him. Ivan ran up to him grabbing his head and putting it to his face.

"I'm so glad your ok…"

"Oh Ivan I'm fine but thank you so much."

"I'm sorry that happened I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Ivan you did nothing wrong I'm fine. I promise you. I love you."

"Ivan turned his attention to the needle and noticed something on his skin. They were faded scars but still noticeable. There was a certain one that looked fresh.

"Matvey why?"

"Huh?"

"Your wrists! What did you do?"

"Oh i… i…. cut… myself…"

"When?"

"The time you were over for dinner."

"Oh my… Matvey please don't do that again why did you do it?"

"Alfred."

"Hm? What was that Mattie you needed me?"

"No he didn't."

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you."

"No honestly I didn't need you."

"O-oh…"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk about this later please?"

"Sure. I love you."

Ivan kissed Matthew's forehead. Matthew smiled.

"I love you to. Papa? Dad?"

"Yes Mathieu oh ,y sweet bebe your ok!"

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"Thank god."

They wrapped their arms around him kissing his head crying softly.

"Matthew dear boy what happened?"

"Ivan's sister found out we were dating and she… and she attacked me."

"Oh my lord!"

"Yeah. I'm feeling tired and the doctor said I can leave in a day or two."

"That's great! We will leave you to rest goodbye and we love you."

"Love you to papa and dad."

"Bye Matvey I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Matthew smiled softly tears welling up a bit.

"Goodbye Matthew. Get better ok?"

"Sure thing Al."

They all walked put. Once Matthew was alone he broke down crying. He was so scared. He wanted Ivan to hold him and whisper 'it's ok' and kiss his head. He wanted Ivan to rock him to sleep to make the tears go away.

"Ivan…."

Wrote this while eating cherrios. I love meh some cherrios. X333 Ugh I'm tired longest chapter I think maybe not. Nope LOL I'm so out of it! No I don't smoke AHAHAHAHAHA! Uh I'm just insane 8D


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Matthew woke up with white walls surrounding him. 'Am I home? No can't be my room has light blue walls. Uuuun my side it hurts like a bitch. Now I'm sounding like Alfred. Haha.' He sat up, flipped the sheet over and lifted up the hospital ground. There on his side was some gauge taped all around his side and a big splotch on the gauge. 'What happened again.. I can't remember I guess it's from the shock.. Oh wait that's right Ivan's bitch sister stabbed me life a crazy mofo.' He laughed a bit but winced in pain he laid back down but had to get up again since his phone was vibrating. He looked to see that Ivan texted him. He smiled.

'Matvey I'm coming to visit you soon. Love Ivan. 3.'

He was about to text back when he got another text message.

'Oh and don't text back I'm already here.'

Matthew gasped and turned to the door blush on his face, and there in the door way was the one and only Ivan.

"Ivan!"

"I missed you Matvey I really did."

Ivan hugged Matthew gently so he wouldn't hurt him. Matthew didn't care about the pain and hugged Ivan close to him tears in his eyes. He let out a sob.

"Ivan…. p-please don't leave me…."

Ivan pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"Shhhh Matvey I'm right here. I'm right here."

He sat down on the bed and pulled Matthew in his lap gently, rocking him back and forth whispering sweet nothings.

It was minutes till he stopped crying. Only sniffling. He held on to Ivan's coat for dear life thinking if he let go he would fall into a pit and never see Ivan again.

"I-I'm sorry … Ivan …. I'm so so sorry."

"Matvey look at me."

It was a demand that Matthew couldn't deny. He looked up at Ivan red eyes looking at soft amethyst eyes. There were hints of unshed tears in them.

"Don't ever say your sorry. You couldn't stop what happened. What she did is unforgivable. Right now I'm here with you. That's all that matters I'm never letting you go. I love you."

"I love you to. Ivan so much. Thank you."

Ivan brushed Matthew's hair back and gently pressed his lips to Matthew's. Matthew kissed back slowly. Ivan pulled away forehead on Matthew's.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Ivan kissed every part of Matthew's and he loved it. He yawned , tired from the past days. He laid on Ivan's chest who also laid back holding Matthew to his chest. He slowly feel asleep enjoying the warmth of Ivan and his arms wrapped around him.

Hours went by until Ivan woke up. He blinked his eyes a few times before looking down to see the peaceful look on Matthew's face. 'I'm so happy I moved here. I love you Matvey wake up please.' With that last thought Matthew stirred in Ivan's arms slowly opening his eyes. Once he looked up at the other man he smiled softly.

"Hey."

"Hello beautiful."

Matthew blushed deeply and buried his face in Ivan's chest. He could feel him chuckle ask his body rumbled a bit.

"Your so cute Matvey~. I love you."

He nuzzled his face in Matthew's hair. Hugging him tight. Matthew pulled back a bit and kissed Ivan on the lips sweetly. Ivan kissed back deepening the kiss greatly. He arched his back trying to get closer to Ivan. Ivan flicked his tongue over his lips. He all so willingly opened his mouth letting Ivan enter and dominate his mouth. He stuck his tongue in exploring Matthew's wet cavern. He licked the walls, the roof, and eventually the tongue. Matthew moaned at the sensation rubbing against Ivan's tongue. They had to stop there make out session when they heard someone clear their throat. Ivan looked at the door and saw Alfred standing there glare on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to take to Mattie. Alone."

Ivan nodded and kissed Matthew on the cheek before walking out. Alfred looked smugly at the door and closed it. He looked at his brother and walked towards him sitting on the bed next to Matthew.

"Mattie what do you seen in him?"

Alfred was looking down fists clenched at his knees. Matthew was getting irritated by this. He sighed.

"Al I love him ok when will you stop trying to drive him away from me?"

"Why can't you love me?"

Matthew was utterly confused.

"Al I do love you. You're my brother!"

"But I love you more than a brother!"

"Al what do you mean?"

Alfred grabbed Matthew's arm and head and kissed him passionately. Matthew was frozen and wide eyed. He didn't know what to do. Alfred growled and pulled back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME!"

Matthew looked down.

"You're my brother and that's all you'll be to me."

"I will make sure you and Ivan are apart."

He said this under his breath through gritted teeth while storming out the room.

Outside the room Ivan was leaning against the wall next to the door of Matthew's room. He saw Alfred slam open the door and walk off fuming madly. 'What happened? Is Matvey ok?'

Ivan quickly walked in the room to see Matthew ok but he had a dazed look of confusion and shock. He was worried.

"M-matvey is everything alright? Are you ok?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at Ivan. He motioned Ivan to sit next to him. Ivan nodded and strode over to the bed sitting next to him.

"What is it?"

"Well…. Alfred kissed me."

Ivan was shocked for a moment before welling up with anger. 'How dare he put his filthy lips on my Matvey! He will pay.' Ivan didn't notice Matthew shaking slightly. He grabbed his scarf pulling him down a bit and kissing his cheek.

"Ivan it's ok don't worry…"

He looked at the boy anger still present in his eyes. Matthew kissed his lips. A slow but loving kiss. Ivan calmed down quickly kissing back. Matthew was pleased with this. He pulled back hugging him.

"It's ok Ivan."

Ivan nodded holding onto Matthew.

"I'm getting out tomorrow but I have to be careful."

"Really? That's great Matvey!"

He smiled sweetly and kissed Ivan again on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

I'm am so sorry everyone but I have been so out of it. I've been having serious allergies. I have out of sorry for the wait but I did upload a smutty Rp of Gerita called White Flag! Check it out! Me and DreamslikeReality did the Rp x33 I love this bitch she is my bitch XDD. Next update hopefully sooner than this one came out.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred hit his wall for the thousandth time. His knuckle was already bruised a dark purple. 'Why! WHY! Why did that bastard have to show up! Why?' He had tears coming down his cheeks. He was mad that Matthew was dating Ivan, not him. He thought about the feeling of Matthew's lips. They were soft, petal like almost. He wanted more than just kisses. He wanted to be with Matthew, to become one with him, but he knew he couldn't unless Ivan was out of the picture. He smiled coyly. 'If only Ivan was out of the picture. Hmmm….' Alfred started plotting of how he could get Matthew and Ivan apart. He took out his phone texting his friend Gilbert. He knew that the albino didn't like Ivan at all. This was perfect.

Matthew was in the front of the hospital waiting for his boyfriend to come and pick him up. He looked to the left and the right and still didn't see him. He sighed and sat down on the stone that was keeping the flowers from falling out. He looked down fumbling with the hem of his shirt.

"Shit shit shit shit shit…."

Ivan was saying under his breath as he ran to the hospital his boots thudding loudly against the ground. He was late to get Matthew, but it was his little sisters fault for stalling him for so long. He was at the hospital and saw Matthew with his head down. It sent a pang of guilt in Ivan's heart. The boy was just to beautiful to be sad. He walked to him and picked him up bridal.

Matthew squeaked when he was suddenly picked up by a pair of big hands. He looked up at his captor and saw it was his beloved Ivan. He smiled sweetly at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek softly. He snuggled closer, if possible, into Ivan.

He was so content in Ivan's strong arms. It was embarrassing as hell though as well since they were walking like this in public. Matthew couldn't help but blush a little. He hid his face in the crook of Ivan's neck.

Ivan couldn't help but find Matthew's actions completely adorable. He was so lucky to have a beautiful and adorable boyfriend. Any man would be lucky to have him and Ivan was the lucky one. He was gonna plan to keep it that way. Matthew was his and only his. He won't let anyone have him. If anyone dare to try to take his angel away from him then he would smash their ugly faces with a giant pipe, and this was a promise. Ivan smiled from ear to ear at the thought. Smashing faces seemed fair enough right?

They walked Matthew's house. He didn't want to send his beloved angel back to the hospital by bringing him to his own house. 'I'm going to get my own house where it's just me that way Matthew can come over whenever with no problems at all.' Ivan smiled at this when he knocked on Matthew's door refusing to put him down just yet.

Matthew was struggling half heartedly as they made back to his house. He knew he enjoyed being carried by Ivan and Ivan only. He stopped struggling.

Arthur opened the door to see his son being carried bridal style by Ivan. His face instantly became heated, embarrassed at the sight before him. He cleared his throat and steeped aside to let the couple inside. Ivan walked inside with a skip to his step and sat on the couch with Matthew sitting in his lap. Arthur closed the door and sat across from them.

"So… uhm Ivan lad did…. Did you carry Matthew all the way here?"

He asked. He was just curious as to why Ivan would do that in the first place. He knew they were in love but he didn't expect that from the couple.

Ivan giggled.

"Yup! It was quite fun. Matthew was adorable to."

He held his angel closer to him and nuzzled his hair that smelt so earthy. He loved that smell so much he couldn't get enough of it.

Arthur was just at a shocked beyond belief. He just wasn't used to this, even Francis never did this to him but he wouldn't mind is he did. He blushed again.

"Well alright, but why?"

Ivan gladly answered.

"Well Matvey looked so sad when I was late to get him so I carried him here to make up for it. And besides he is just to adorable I couldn't help myself."

Matthew blushed deeply at the answer and buried his face in Ivan's chest.

"Why do you say things that make me feel so embarrassed?"

He asked against Ivan's chest. He felt the larger man chuckle and his chest rumbled.

"Why it's because I love you my angel."

He cooed, running his fingers through Matthew's hair. Ivan loved the feeling of how soft it was. He just loved it.

Matthew blushed darker and let Ivan comb his hair. He was so embarrassed. There he was in his own living room with his dad watching this all go down. He was glad that Alfred wasn't here to witness this. A moment not to soon Alfred came down the stairs.

He stopped when he saw Ivan, that giant bastard, holding his brother in his lap combing his hair. He was supposed to be the one that be having Matthew sit in his lap, he was the one to run his fingers through his hair. He thought angrily.

Alfred marched to the couple and pulled his brother out of Ivan's lap. He knew he was rejected but he wasn't going to give up until Matthew was away from Ivan. He held Matthew protectively, glaring at Ivan menacingly.

"ALFRED! What are you doing? Stop being a child and let Matthew go right this instant!"

He just ignored his dad still glaring at Ivan who was smiling darkly. Matthew was shocked with what just happened and started struggling in his brother's vice like grip on hip. 'Damnit come on! Curse my strenght.' Matthew elbowed Alfred in the ribs as hard as could.

Alfred let go of Matthew immediately and hunched over holding his side. Matthew pulled on Ivan's arm making him stand up and pulling him behind the couch. He held on to Ivan's arm hugging it close to his chest. He knew he looked like a selfish but gosh darn it was he irritated with Alfred always interfering with his love life with Ivan. Can't he get a break.

"Alfred stop I'm getting fed up you acting like this."

"Huff… Well I wouldn't act like this if you were dating that mother shit pussy fuck!"

Matthew would have laughed at Alfred's choice of cuss words but this wasn't the time to be laughing, but a small smile graced Matthew's lips. He couldn't help it even though right now wasn't the right moment it was just to funny. He had to at least smile a bit at it.

"Dad can me and Ivan please leave the house for a couple hours or days? Either on will do."

Ivan looked down at Matthew shocked. Didn't he know that Natalia is at the house. He was already sent to the hospital for it. Matthew looked up at Ivan with pleading eyes. He couldn't stay at the house if he had to deal with Alfred. He knew he was asking for his death but it would be better than being in this house and having to listen to Alfred talk about how much he hates Ivan and how he doesn't want him dating Ivan.

Ivan stared into Matthew's indigo eyes and nodded reluctantly. If Natalia tried anything he would protect Matvey with everything he has.

Arthur was wide eyed.

"Why would you want to go back to his house you remembered what happened last time? Matthew I absolutely forbid you."

"Dad I honestly don't want to deal with Alfred you need to understand that much. This is irritating me way to much and I just want to be away from it. Being here isn't going to help. And besides Ivan will be there with me always by my side. Please dad?"

"NO! Matthew you are not going to that commie's house! I won't let you."

Alfred yelled. He was not letting that commie take his brother away.

"Alfred! You have no right to say that, I do. And Matthew….I-I hope you know what your getting yourself into. I don't want to make you suffer if it's hurting you by being here. So… I'll let you go."

Matthew ran up to his dad hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much!"

Arthur hugged his son back patting his head. He pulled back and held Matthew on the shoulders rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

"I want you to be careful ok? I don't want you going back to the hospital. Promise me?"

Matthew smiled softly.

"Yes dad I promise. I love you."

"I love you to."

Arthur kissed Matthew's forehead before letting him go. Alfred was shocked with everything that happened. He was so mad. He went into the kitchen to get away from everyone but not before he shoved Ivan with his shoulder. Ivan was unphased with this knowing he would him back later.

Arthur shook his head, and looked at Ivan.

"Don't worry lad I'll give him a good talk and punishment."

Ivan nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile upstairs Matthew was packing up different clothes in a big backpack. He ran into and grabbed his toothbrush and hairbrush. He looked at his shampoo and conditioner and thought about whether or not he would bring them. He shrugged his shoulders and picked those up to his arms full. He shoved them in the bag.

"Ok. Underwear? Check. Pants, boxers and shorts? Check. Everything else, check."

He nodded in approval and picked up the bag heading downstairs to his waiting boyfriend.

"Sorry it took me a while. Tell Papa I said bye I love him."

Arthur nodded and opened up the door for them. Ivan and Matthew walked out and once the door closed Ivan grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him in a tight hug.

Matthew gasped at the sudden action but hugged back. He knew Ivan was very, very worried of what would happen, but he just couldn't bring it in him to be scared of going back. Ivan pulled away and grabbed Matthew's hand and started walking to his house. He would look back over his shoulders in fear of Matthew disappearing if he didn't keep a close eye on him. Matthew noticed but didn't say anything, if it made Ivan more comfortable to do this than he didn't have a say against it. Though he did feel a little bad. He gave an encouraging squeeze to Ivan's hand. He felt him squeeze back.

They made it back to Ivan's house not long after leaving Matthew's house. He pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. He walked in first Matthew behind him. He soon called out.

"Katyusha I'm home!"

No response he shrugged his shoulders he didn't mind having Matthew to be his only company. He found rather better than his sisters being his company. He did feel a little bad about it though but he just didn't care. He soon heard a bang from upstairs and spun around to see his little sister, Natalia at the very top of the stairs. She had the look of a complete psycho. She let out a screech of pure menace. Ivan moved Matthew behind him and held his arms out to block him from his little sister. She ran straight for Matthew even if Ivan was in the way. Ivan grabbed his sister and held her in a vice like grip.

"Brother! Let me go now! This boy is trying to separate us!"

"NATALIA! There is no us there never will be an us. You are irritating me with this us thing. You will be my little sister do not think you have a say on who will be close to my heart and who won't that is my decision. Stop it already."

Natalia had long since stopped struggling and started crying silently. Ivan let her go and ran upstairs into her room. Ivan sighed turning to Matthew, looking him with a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry but at least you didn't get hurt."

"Is she going to be ok?"

Matthew asked half worried. Ivan only nodded plopping down on the couch. He joined the other still a bit worried.

"I wish I could tell Alfred off so he can leave us alone, but I'm just to weak."

"You are not weak. You are strong. You still wish to go to my house after being sent to the hospital you are brave. If you think you can't you can. If think your not strong you are, so fight."

Matthew repeated the words in his head. 'I am strong, I will fight.' He turned to Ivan smiling feeling more encouraged than ever before.

"Thank you Ivan."

He laid his head on Ivan's thigh nuzzling it. Ivan widened his eyes as Matthew was nuzzling his thigh. His head was so close to his member. He was starting to get hard by this. Matthew knew what he was doing and moved his head up and rubbed his cheek against Ivan's hardening member. Ivan moaned quietly, his member half hard. Matthew sucked the cock through the fabric of Ivan's pants.

Ivan moaned at the feeling, fully hard by now. Matthew unzipped and unbuttoned his pants pulling out Ivan's hard member. His eyes widened on how big it was. 'This is going to be inside me one of these days!' He thought while gulping, but he couldn't be thinking this now. His own boyfriend needs a little 'help'. He smirked and ran his tongue over the tip and wrapped his lips around the head sucking it, swirling his tongue around it. Ivan moaned at the feeling. Matthew smiled a little when he heard a moan knowing he was doing good so far. He opened his mouth wider taking in more of Ivan inside of his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Ivan gripped Matthew's hair entangling his fingers in it. Matthew swallowed more of Ivan in his mouth, half of the length in his mouth. He grasped the rest of the length with his hand and stroked him. Ivan bucked into the heat of Matthew's mouth moaning while doing so. Matthew gagged slightly but kept on sucking bobbing faster sucking harder, rubbing his tongue on the underside of the member. Ivan was getting close. He gripped Matthew's hair tighter holding his head in place as he bucked his hips, face fucking him. Matthew shut his eyes moaning to send vibrations to Ivan's member. Ivan bucked his hips one last time throwing his head back groaning , coming inside of Matthew's mouth. Matthew swallowed all the come he could get some surprisingly slipping out of his mouth. He took the soft member out of his mouth licking the side of his mouth getting the excess come. Ivan gripped Matthew's chin tilting his head up as he kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry for being so rough."

Matthew smiled, 'He's so sweet,' he thought.

"It's ok. It's not like I hated it or anything."

"Well then can you please put me away then."

Matthew blushed a deep red as he put Ivan's member back in his pants, zipping and buttoning up the pants as well. Ivan only chuckled and hugged Matthew close to him laying on the couch pulling the other with him.

He snuggled Matthew tired from his climax. Matthew was hard but he wanted to let his boyfriend be a little selfish. He closed his eyes head against chest once he heard Ivan's soft breathing. Moments later he was asleep.

HAHAHAHA I am back! I am truly sorry but I have been doing nothing because 1) had writers block 2) been reading up on some creepy pasta 3) didn't write when I was scotch tape free. Oh! And I has a short story! So when I was typing up this chapter and I was on page 5 the computer unplugged (Note: no battery on computer.) and the computer just died. I worked on 5 pages and gone! POOF! I didn't even want to turn the computer on but I did anyways. So I went to the file my chapter was on and Lo and behold all of the work still their! Since I have so much swag the computer decided 'hey SexyCanada has a ton of swag that we don't even come near to her she is like off the radar for swagness. So let's not be jerks and save her work!' It was pretty amazing! Celebrated with ice cream. XDD REVIEWS FOR THE AMAZING SHORT STORY 8DDDD!

p.s, sorry for the chapter been lazy on it. ^^;


End file.
